


In These Circumstances...

by glowinggreeneyes



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Asking Out, Doctor Castiel, Doctor/Patient, M/M, Medical Examination, Medical Patient Dean, Old Friends, Strangers to Lovers, Unprofessionalism, date, high school to adult, ill add tags later I'm just lazy now, prostate examination, tumblr import
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-13
Updated: 2016-08-13
Packaged: 2018-07-28 16:59:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7649089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glowinggreeneyes/pseuds/glowinggreeneyes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Don't take my medical advice, Cas is up to some Sherlock/House shit here. See a Doctor, not Google.</p>
    </blockquote>





	In These Circumstances...

**Author's Note:**

> Don't take my medical advice, Cas is up to some Sherlock/House shit here. See a Doctor, not Google.

The waiting room was, as one would expect, tense. Everyone here pale as clouds that loomed over the clinic, which really gave Dean an optimistic feeling about it. Because Dean was so anxious about his visit the overall experience was exacerbated by about a million times; his mind was racing and he was sure pretty he was about to pass out.

It’s just a checkup, nothing is wrong with him. Of course.

“Dean Winchester.”

Except there was. However, what was wrong, Dean deemed too unsettling to even think about. And now his name was called out to what felt like eternal humiliation, and he felt the moment pause, a screenshot from a rom-com, without the romance he wished it had.

If corridor wasn’t daunting enough, the Doctor’s room was at the end of it as if everything was hyper-focused on what lay beyond.

Dean opened up the door, not even paying attention to the name of his new Doctor. He just needed to get his problem out before it consumed him or he started lying about a ‘friend’ having this problem. Nope. He was going to do this.

He pushed the door open, bursting in the room before bluntly confessing: “I can’t get an erection.”

When he persuaded himself to look up finally, Dean was met with someone who would easily overtake Doctor Sexy’s sexiness (which Dean thought was near impossible). Then, once the man’s features slot into place, Dean’s expression went from lust to horror.

Without even looking up from his computer, like some omnipresent being, the man spoke to him. “Thank you for letting me know, Dean, I’ll keep that in mind when I try to hit on you.”

“Cas,” Dean simply stated.

“Hello, Dean. Take a seat,” Castiel gestured towards the empty chair in front of Dean and near to Cas’ own.

Awkwardly, Dean shuffled to sit on it, then rest with one knee bouncing and his fingers interlocked. God, why did it have to be Castiel fucking Novak. Dean only had himself to blame, really, and should’ve looked at his name on the door.

After all these years Dean thought he’d never feel the moment Cas looked into his eyes like he was taking apart his soul intimately ever again. But there he was. Discussing the worst thing Dean could’ve thought of.

A few moments later, Cas turned completely to him, hands in his lap. “How long have you had this problem?”

“A-About three weeks, maybe four. I-I don’t know. All I know is I’m not having an easy time getting, um, y'know,” Dean gave a hopeless smirk, trying to cling to his dignity.

“It’s not uncommon for most people with penises to go through this in their life at least once. So don’t feel like you’re alone.”

“I-I get that. So could it be cancer? Or some psychological problem I have?” Dean rushed out.

Cas let out a low chuckle. And it was the most beautiful thing Dean had ever heard. “I doubt it. Or we’d have to swap jobs.”

“So what could it be?”

“It says here you have asthma,” Cas pointed to his computer screen. Dean nodded. “How often do you take your medicine?”

“It’s, uh, well…actually getting worse in the last couple of months so I’ve taken probably more than I should’ve.”

“You mean more of your asthma medicine?” And there were those wide eyes again, too blue and beautiful for their own good. Dean mentally scolded himself for using the word ‘beautiful’ to describe Cas again.

“Yeah. What has that got to do-”

“If you stop taking that, then you should be able to get an erection.”

Cas, as if ignoring Dean’s gaping mouth and frozen body, turned back to some paperwork and began writing out what looked like a prescription.

“Are you sure? Simple as?” Dean said as he regained his ability to understand what was going on.

“Your specific asthma medication may have led to a potassium deficiency, which may have led to the erectile dysfunction. I’m not completely certain but I suggest you take a different medication to help with your asthma and we’ll see how that goes. After a few days,” Cas ripped the paper free and handed it over to Dean, looking him in the eyes, “come back.”

Hesitantly, Dean took the paper. “How do you know? I mean you said you’re not certain.”

“You seem rather keen to get an erection… Is there someone?” Which was rather an imposing question, Dean thought. But he didn't have the luxury of overthinking that.

“Stop saying erection! It’s all weird and medical. Yes, I want to get hard. No, there’s just me. Me and lonely nights getting bored.”

Cas’ tongue flicked out to wet his lips, nodding slowly. “I could check your prostate while you’re here to make sure.”

Dean’s brain halted all at once. It had gone from 'let’s change your medicine to see how that goes’ go 'let me anally finger you and check’. Which, while he didn’t mind it being Cas, would prefer this not in a medical situation. It was all highly uncomfortable.

Cas’ raised eyebrows indicated he was expecting an answer. “Ah, yeah, why-why not.”

“Good, pull your pants down and bend over the table with your arms supporting you,” Cas said so assertively yet casually. He completely dismissed Dean as he turned around and got out some latex gloves.

Sheepishly, Dean got up and ungracefully kicked off his jeans, leaving his briefs where they were snug covering his dignity until Cas was ready. He leant over the examination bed, bracing himself for the worst. Strangely enough, Dean found himself relatively calm, but he was sure the freak-out would come later.

“You use lube, right?” Dean’s voice wavered.

A snap of latex came from behind him. “Not the type you buy from Target, no, Dean.”

“Okay, good.”

Those words echoed around Dean’s head as he felt Cas - _Doctor Novak_ \- push down his briefs and a slightly cold and wet finger against him.

Deciding in this discomfort and silence that he should have some conversation to mask how weird Dean felt, Dean immediately filled the tense air. “You often get men in here bent over with your fingers up their ass?”

Cas sighed, before answering. “Every so often. And not only for medical purposes.”

Oh. _Oh_. He did not expect that. Point one against Dean’s broken gay-dar. “I didn’t know you swing that way, Cas.”

“It’s the only way I’ve ever swung. If it makes you uncomfortable I can maybe prescribe a punch in the face?”

Dean could hear the bitterness and snarkiness in Cas’ voice. He winced at the memories of homophobia Cas had to put with in school, despite not even being out.

“Hold up there, man, I’m not judging,” he reassured.

“Sorry, I just presumed you were after you slammed me into a locker you weren’t into 'all that gay crap’, remember?” He punctured the word with a jab further with his hand.

“Cas!” Dean gasped, feeling his prostate spark that bit of pleasure he hadn’t entertained in some time.

“I’m sorry. Well, actually, I’m still cynical. But you’re right, this is out of line.”

“It’s fine, but have you considered my side of the story? O-Or am I going to be in your bad books forever now?”

This conversation went completely in the opposite direction to where Dean thought. But the more he thought about it, the better it was to clear the whatever between them.

After a moment, Cas stopped rubbing around. “Your prostate is fine.”

“Sure feels like it from here.”

“Anyway, continue,” Cas casually said as if he wasn’t slowly retreating his fingers from Dean’s ass.

As soon as he could, Dean pulled his pants up and tucked his shirt in. Cas looked at him expectantly, having disposed of his gloves. “I shoved you into the lockers to prove I wasn’t soft on you, said those things otherwise it’d be taken out on me. I should’ve talked to you back then, to explain myself even if it didn’t make anything better. But I was 16, and an idiot. I liked you, okay, a lot and Alistair teased me, because he friggin’ knew. He knew and could destroy me with that information.”

“Wait…” Cas squinted. “What are you saying here?”

“You didn’t notice me noticing you more than normal straight guys notice each other notice hot guys?”

He let the words run right out of him, and judging by the way Castiel was gaping at him, he probably shouldn’t have said anything. After a moment, Cas looked like was going to say something but he quickly shut his jaw again.

Feeling the awkwardness, Dean grabbed his jacket and began to turn away. That’s when he felt a hand grab his shoulder and hold him back. “You’re straight,” Cas stated.

“Don’t tell me who I am, Cas. I’ve had enough of that throughout the years, and I bet you have too.”

“You then didn’t notice me noticing you the same amount of noticing then?”

“What?” Did he...did he hear that right?

Cas shrugged. “16 years old, you were cute and smart. I kinda had a crush on you back then too.”

“Damn, what a wasted opportunity. I’d still tap that,” Dean winked. Then he saw the cold look on Cas’ face. “I-I mean only if you’d let me.”

“Hilarious, Dean,” he deadpanned.

“What do you mean? You’re hot stuff, Cas. Anyone who wouldn’t want to hit on you is either blind or not into dudes.”

“Now you’re just being ridiculous.” If Dean didn’t know any better, he’d say Cas was blushing. Actual Castiel Novak was blushing at Dean’s words.

“I’m sorry. You’ve probably got loads more patients to see,” Dean gave Cas an out from this. He may have tried to be Mr. Suave but he was also Mr. I-Respect-Your-Choice-If-I’m-Rejected.

“At 5pm? You’re my last patient of the day.”

“So...could you do with some beers?” Dean jeered, a smile growing on his face.

“Yes. Definitely.” Then Castiel paused in taking his white coat off. “But is this you asking me out out or 'no homo’ out?”

“Cas, I’m asking you out. If you’d prefer to keep us strictly acquaintances then sure, I don’t mind. But if you want, then I’d like to take you to the Roadhouse in, say, 10 minutes?”

“You’re not forgiven,” Cas sternly said, packing up his things.

“Is that a yes? And I swear, I’ll spend the next however long trying to make it up to you.”

The Doctor looked up and smirked at him. “It’s a yes. And I can’t wait to see you try.”

Dean walked out with Cas 10 minutes later with a skip in his step.


End file.
